


Sleigh Bells Ring, Are You Listening?

by neverhaveieverbooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhaveieverbooks/pseuds/neverhaveieverbooks
Summary: Listen in as Kurt and Blaine count down to their first Christmas in New York as a married couple! 
Written for the 2016 Klaine Advent Challenge on Tumblr. This collection of drabbles is meant to continue our "Boys of Summer" series written for last summer's Klaine Summer Challenge, but you probably don't need to read that to follow along with this story.  Blaine and Kurt are married and back in New York, living on the lower East Side. Kurt is a senior at NYADA and Blaine is a sophomore at NYU.  The story is canon-compliant, and takes place after the series finale.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles will be posted on tumblr at @neverhaveieverbooks and @todaydreambelievers daily, as prompts are posted. The story will be updated on AO3 every weekend until Christmas.

**Dec. 1 Prompt: Audience**

 

“Blaine, can you see?”

 

“Not really. Can you?”

 

“Sort of--oops, some guy with a kid on his shoulders just blocked me. Let’s move up.”

 

“Move up where, Kurt? There’s a solid wall of people in front of us. And behind us.”

 

“I know, but we’ve never been to the tree lighting at Rockefeller Center. We agreed it was a New York moment, remember?”

 

“I know Kurt, but this may one of those things like the Olympics, or professional football. It’s better on tv.”

 

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“Really, Kurt, I can’t see any--oh! Wow!”

 

“See? So much better in person!”

 

 

 


	2. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Week of December.

**Dec. 2 Prompt: Bed**

“Kurt, can we go buy a tree now?”

 

“Blaine, it’s barely December. Think of the pine needles everywhere. Let’s wait another week like civilized people.”

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Yes, Blaine?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Oh my god, is this one of those things?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is this one of those things that you get in your head that you just have to do right now or you’ll end up giving me that look…”

 

“What look?”

 

“That look, Blaine.”

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Blaine, we’re still in bed. It’s not even 8 a.m. Do you have some special reason for needing a tree right this minute?”

 

“Well...I got these bird ornaments…”

 

**Dec. 3 Prompt: Charm**

“Blaine, we’re going to be late.”

 

“Coming. I just need to check through this last folder of sheet music.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“I want to be covered in case they do ‘O Tannenbaum’ in the original German, or that Polish carol the Warblers sang once.”

 

“Blaine, it’s a carol sing in Washington Square Park. I’m guessing it will be in English and you already know all the words to every Christmas carol ever. Even the Polish one.”

 

“But I always messed up that second verse.”

 

“It’s not a competition. You just need to be charming and sing loudly.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works Kurt.”

 

“That’s how you charmed me.”

 

**Dec. 4 Prompt: Dare**

 “Can we just try holiday shopping my way once?”

 

“Blaine, we have traditions. You know this. We make lists and map routes for efficiency and bargain-hunting and we pack protein bars and--”

 

“Just try it my way. If you hate it we can go back to your way, even the protein bars.”

 

“I don’t know, Blaine…I think if we stick to--”

 

“I dare you. Just once.”

 

“Alright, Anderson. You win. What’s your suggestion?”

 

“I put both of our charged ipads on the bed. Let me grab my credit card …”

 

“You want to shop for everything online?”

 

“No, I want to shop for everything online in bed with you. Naked.”


	3. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second week of December

 

**Day Five Prompt: Early**

 

“You got us tickets to Nutcracker?”

 

“I did. I got out of class early and went over to Lincoln Center and got rush tickets for tonight.”

 

“I used to take ballet, you know. Before my mom died.  I always wanted to dance the role of the Mouse King.”

 

“Aww, that’s adorable.  But why the Mouse King and not the Nutcracker Prince?”

 

“Are you kidding? The Mouse King gets to die on stage. Much better part.”

 

“Of course. I should have known.”

 

“I wish my mom could be here to go with us. She loved ballet.”

 

“I know Kurt, I know.”

 

**Day Six Prompt: Fair**

 

“It doesn’t really seem fair that you have to take all those final exams _and_ prepare something for Winter Showcase.  How come NYADA doesn’t give its seniors a break?”

 

“Carmen Tibideaux give a break?  You’ve got to be kidding Blaine.”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Not about the finals.  I mean, my Improv professor is insane, so who knows what will happen there, but…”

 

“You’re worried about your solo?”

 

“No…”

 

“Kurt? Come here. Sit. Talk to me.”

 

“It’s nothing, I just…”

 

“Tell me…”

 

“I have no idea what happens after I graduate. What if I audition for years and get nothing and I just...fail?”

 

“Never going to happen.  Not to you.  You know that. Besides…  I think you once said something to me about failure, and what you would do for me if it happened.  I’ve got you, Kurt, I promise.”

 

**Day Seven Prompt: Guess**

 

“Kurt?”

 

“Mmmph.”

 

“I can’t feel my leg.”

 

“Ohh...sorry.  I’ll... move. In ...a... minute.”

 

“Not that I’m complaining about the mind-blowing sex, but what set that off?

 

“Guess.”

 

“It was the Santa hat, wasn’t it?”

 

“It was the Santa hat _and_ you in that Vocaholics cardigan singing ‘Santa Baby’ right at me. You should have warned me before the concert that you were going to sing that.”

 

“And miss that reaction? You hauled me out of the after-party like the place was on fire. I called that one just right.”

 

“Mmmph.”

 

**Day Eight Prompt: Hello**

_(For Day Eight only–the lack of identifiers is purposeful.  You decide who’s speaking when…)_

 

“Who else did Artie say was coming to this reunion?”

 

“He got Kitty and Santana and Brittany and I reached Rachel earlier. Jesse can’t come.”

 

“We haven’t been to Serendipity since…”

 

“Yeah. I know. That was a bad time.”

 

“Do you want to skip it? We can get hot chocolate somewhere else.  I don’t want to bring up bad memories.”

 

“We can do this.  That was a bad time, but this isn’t.”

 

“We can just stop and say ‘hello’ and not stay.”

 

“Wait…  are _you_ upset about the idea of going back?”

 

“It was a bad time.”

 

“We’ll see them back in Lima anyway.  I’m texting Artie a ‘no.’”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin anything.”

 

“Not ruined. Love you.”

 

“Love you too…”

 

**Day Nine Prompt: Impact**

 

“You’re going to wear eyeliner to your office Christmas party?”

 

“It’s this new shimmer stuff we got as a sample.  It’s green. It’s festive.”

 

“Kurt, I know you work at Vogue.com, but  you’re trying to get a real job now.  Do you really think that’s the impact you want to make?  Isn’t Anna Wintour coming?”

 

“That’s the point Blaine.  Vogue.com is all about the new, the sexy, the edgy.”

 

“Suddenly, I feel terribly underdressed. I’m just wearing a suit and a bowtie. And no make-up.”

 

“You look perfect. Now tell me what you think.”

 

“It really brings out the green in your eyes, Kurt.  It looks amazing.”

 

“Stop, Blaine. You may not start mauling me before the party. You’ll smudge it.”

 

“Sorry. It was all that talk about new, sexy, and edgy.  Later?”

 

“Absolutely.  I have a whole tube of green eyeliner.”

 

**Day Ten Prompt: Journey**

 

“You make it sound like it’s some arduous journey, Blaine. It's Ohio for Christmas. We’ve done this before.”

 

“Kurt, it’s our first Christmas as a married couple. I’m sorry if I’d rather spend it here with you than shoved into my mom’s new condo meeting her ‘new friend’ and watching Cooper show off.”

 

“We can stay at Dad’s house.”

 

“Do you really not want to spend Christmas alone with me?”

 

“This is not about you. Stop being passive-aggressive.”

 

“I’m going to the Y to box. Since it’s not about me, apparently _you_ can make all the decisions while I’m gone.”

 

“Jesus, Blaine, would you stop being so theatrical--”

 

( _A door slams_ )....

 

**Day Eleven Prompt: Kiss**

 

“I hate fighting with you.”

 

“I know, me too.”

 

“Are you really okay with what we discussed? We stay in New York for Christmas and go back to Lima for New Year’s?’

 

“Yes, it’s fine. But I’d still rather stay with your dad and Carole.  We can see my mom and Cooper for brunch.”

 

“Good. You know it really _is_ sort of romantic to have our first Christmas here alone in New York.”

 

“That was my thought.  But I know you miss your dad.”

 

“Come here?”

 

“You want to kiss and make up now?”

 

“Something like that.”


	4. Week Three

**Day Twelve Prompt: Laugh**

 

“You want to practice the foxtrot because….?”

 

“There’s  a holiday Jazz Age Tea Dance. At Webster Hall, which used to be owned by Al Capone.”

 

“Really? Do we get to wear costumes?”

 

“Of course.  I have my eye on a zoot suit for you from the Vogue couture vault.”

 

“ _ Dip _ , Kurt...then spin. Oops. Guess we need to keep practicing.”

 

“There’s tea and fancy sandwiches and a real jazz band.  And moonshine--oohh.  There’s another dip. Sorry, I messed that up. Don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I’m not laughing. It’s nice to dance with  you.  We haven’t done this in a while.”

 

**Day Thirteen Prompt: Music**

 

“Alright, it’s still snowing, school’s closed for the day. I made popcorn. Blaine, can you bring the cashmere throw from the bedroom? … Perfect.”

 

“First snow day of the winter. Here, come cuddle.”

 

“What movie genre? Holiday? Sad? Musical?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _ Rent _  it is.”

 

“Can we duet on ‘Light My Candle?’”

 

“Because ‘ _ She died. Her name was April? _ ’”

 

“Well, _ that _ .  But also ‘ _ They say that I have the best ass below 14th Street. Is it true? _ ’”

 

“Blaine, that’s  _ my _ line when we sing ‘Light My Candle.’” 

 

“Yeah.  I know.”

 

**Day Fourteen Prompt: New**

 

“Here. Try one of these. It’s a new recipe.”

 

“Oohh...delicious, Blaine.  What kind of nuts did you use?”

 

“Hazelnuts and cashews.”

 

“There’s an awful lot of cookies here.  Who are they all for?”

 

“I made some for the neighbors--those egg biscuits are for Mrs. Pizzone, and I thought I’d take some to my piano students. We can take a bunch to Rachel’s Open House. But this plate is all yours.”

 

“Blaine, you really don’t have to keep baking me cookies twice a year.  It’s sweet, but I know you love me even when you don’t do it.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Never.”

 

**Day Fifteen Prompt: Opportunity**

 

“Kurt--the chestnut cart is on the corner! Here’s our opportunity!”

 

“You really want to act out our entire Christmas duet this year?”

 

“C’mon Kurt, you said you would.  I have your fur trapper hat and my fur-hooded parka for ‘folks dressed up like eskimos’.”

 

“Okay, okay.  I think there might be turkey in the refrigerator--it’s deli turkey. Does that count? And the mistletoe you hung up…”

 

“We’re missing something, Kurt.”

 

“Hold on, I’m rerunning the lyrics…  Oh…  Yeah. We can’t just go steal someone’s children because we need them to be ‘tiny tots’ for our duet...”

 

“What if we call Mr.Schue and sing over the phone to Danny?”

 

“Perfect. Hey, Blaine?”

 

“Yes, Kurt?”

 

“Some day we’ll have our own, you know.”

 

“I know, Kurt. Some day we’ll have our own.”

  
  


**Day Sixteen Prompt: Part**

 

“Excuse me, sir, you dropped your--Kurt?”

 

“Blaine? Hi. ”

 

“Hey, are you okay?  What are you doing just sitting out here on a park bench?”

 

“I don’t know…  wait, yes, I do.  I found out I didn’t get that part in the musical revue, and I had a whole list of Christmas errands to run and…  I don’t know, all of a sudden I just needed to not be doing anything for a little while. To just be still.”

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone? I can meet you back at home.”

 

“No, I’m glad you’re here.  Can we just sit for a while and not talk, and then go home and you can play me the Chopin Nocturne?”

 

“Of course.  Here, put your hand in my pocket. It’s cold out.”

 

**Day Seventeen Prompt: Quirk**

 

“I don’t know, Blaine, I liked Bergdorf’s windows better than Barney’s this year.  South Park shouldn’t be a holiday theme.  Now can we go back to my favorite?”

 

“Tiffany and Co? Again? Kurt, Fifth Avenue is so crowded.”

 

“Blaine, by now you should have accepted my quirky obsession with overpriced bling. They had diamond-covered Christmas trees. It needs a second review.”

 

“Alright, alright.  But then I want to detour over to Madison Avenue  There’s apparently a display of all cardboard cutout animals at Derek Lam’s.”

 

“Perfect. I get diamonds, you get papercrafts. And then we both get coffee.”

 


	5. Week Four

**Day Eighteen Prompt: Rain**

 

Text to B:   _ Are you here? It’s pouring rain out. Sorry I’m late. And wet _

 

Text to K:  _ Halfway up on the left _

 

Text to B:  _ Where? This place is huge _

 

Text to K:  _ St John the Divine = biggest cathedral in the world _

 

Text to K :  _ Same sound reverbs as Grand Canyon _

 

Text to K:  _ 12 stories high _

 

Text to K:  _ 25 act winter solstice concert _

 

Text to B:  _ Enough musicology. Can’t find you _

 

Text to K: Y _ ou’ll find me _

 

Text to B:  _ How do you know? _

 

Text to K:  _ Because I’ve been looking for you forever. Turn around. _

 

**Day Nineteen Prompt: Sign**

 

“They’re closed.”

 

“They aren’t closed.  The internet said the Bryant Park rink was open until 10.”

 

“There’s a sign, Blaine.  It says they’re closed.”

 

“Wow, you will do just about anything to get out of ice skating again, won’t you?”

 

“It’s not that--there’s a sign.”

 

“There’s also people on the ice and a guy in the ticket booth.  C’mon Kurt.  Last time we did this I didn’t get to hold hands with you to steady you, but this time I can.”

 

“I’m not that bad a skater…”

 

“You are a terrible skater and it’s adorable and I’ll go backwards and hold both your hands.”

 

“Show off.”

 

**Day Twenty Prompt: Tacky**

 

“I’m worried you’ll think it’s tacky.”

 

“Blaine, you made it.  You have impeccable taste.  I’m sure it looks wonderful. Now will you let me in the living room?”

 

“Just--promise you won’t laugh.”

 

“ I won’t--Ohhh!”

 

“Is it too much?  I mean, I wanted it to be sort of a late anniversary celebration, and first anniversaries are paper, but I know it’s--”

 

“Shhh. Kiss me. It’s gorgeous.  How many are there?”

 

“A hundred.  Do you really like them?”

 

“Blaine, you made a hundred paper origami cranes and hung them all over the ceiling. They’re beautiful. And they’re birds.  They’re perfect.”

 

“They’re a symbol of hope and they’re supposed to make your wishes come true.”

 

“So what are you wishing for?”

 

“Just for you to kiss me again.”

 

**Day Twenty-One Prompt: Universe**

  
  


“Did you hear the countertenor?  I wish I could sing like that.”

 

“You  _ can  _ sing like that, Kurt. “

 

“Thank you for saying that, but it’s not true.  He was incredible.  I’ve never heard all of Handel’s Messiah. It seemed like the biggest sound in the universe.”

 

“Well, we haven’t been to Carnegie Hall before either. You know, I was eyeing the stage to calculate the pacing, and it’s not as big as I thought it would be.”

 

“You were calculating the pacing on the stage because…”

 

“Because when we debut there I want to make sure I don’t fall off the edge.  You  _ know _ I always do the pacing.” 

 

“I love that you always do the pacing.  Let’s go home and sing in the living room.  You can fall off the couch.  You always do that too.”

 

“Hey!”

  
  


**Day Twenty-Two Prompt: Video**

 

  
“I think we’re out of scotch tape.”

 

“No, I got another roll. It’s in my bag, along with the gold ribbon you wanted.”

 

“ Are we really going to be able to carry all these presents back to Ohio?”

 

“We’ll make it work.  I still have some clothes at Dad’s. I can pack light…”

 

“You never pack light, Kurt, you---hey, are you crying?”

 

“No--yes... just a little.  I’m wrapping the dvd I have for Carole.”

 

“The one you had them put together of Finn’s old baby videos?”

 

“Yeah… I know she’ll appreciate it… I just…”

 

“Hey, c’mere.  I know you wish he could give it to her himself.”

 

**Day Twenty-Three Prompt: Winter**

 

“So, before I give you your gift, I just want to explain that I thought it would be nice to have it for the winter months, when we can’t go outside so much. And I know it’s something you’ve been wanting.”

 

“Intriguing.  Sounds kinky.”

 

“Please, Blaine, it’s nothing like that.”

 

“Alright, alright, am I supposed to guess? I’m still not sure I fully understand the Hummel Christmas Eve gift exchange tradition.”

 

“No, you don’t need to guess, I’m going to tell you.  It’s a kitten.  He’s an orange tabby and he’s hidden in the pantry.”

 

“There’s a kitten in the pantry?  KURT--NOOOO!!”

 

_ (...to be continued…) _

 

**Day Twenty-Four Prompt: Young**

 

_ (...continued from Day Twenty-Three) _

 

“Blaine, why are you freaking out! I thought you wanted a kitten--”

 

“It's not that, it's just--I put your present in the pantry, too. Oh. Phew. She's safe.”

 

“ She? Blaine, I just told you he's a boy kitten. What are you doing in there?”

 

“Kurt, meet your present.”

 

“You got me a ….”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You got me a lovebird for Christmas.”

 

“Yes. And you got me a kitten.”

 

“We are clearly still too young to be living on our own.”

 

“Clearly. Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

 

“ Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

 


End file.
